


When Love and Death Embrace

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Marvel, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, M/M, Multi, Smut, Vampire AU, dub-con, marvel AU, tw-blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Your best friend and adopted sister, Darcy, has invited you to meet her fiancé Loki and his friends. But something is off about Darcy when you get there and Loki’s friends, Steve and Bucky, are all too eager to make your acquaintance.





	When Love and Death Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Sherry’s “Fall Into You” Challenge @sherrybaby14
> 
> Prompt: “Children of the night, what beautiful music they make.” (bolded in fic)
> 
> A/N: Happy Halloween! I hope this doesn’t suck! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on the Google, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Darcy Lewis was as it stood the single best thing that had ever happened to you. From the moment you met her, she had never once made you feel unloved or unwanted. Seeing as you had been adopted by her parents due to their inability to conceive a second child. The horror stories you’d heard in the foster home made you fearful but the moment you walked through the door she had wrapped you in a tight hug and refused to let you be anything else but her sister and best friend.

It was that reason alone you knew something was off about Darcy. While you were excited that she was engaged and you hadn’t seen her in almost a month something was off. The smile too perfect and her eyes were different. Darcy always had lovely eyes but you swore the night she led you to your guest room they glowed in the darkness. She told you it was jet lag that had you seeing things but New Orleans was only an hour behind New York City.

“Good evening,” you announced walking into the dining room. Darcy sat at the head of the table practically in Loki’s lap while four other people sat at the table and all eyes turned to you.

“Good evening, Y/N,” Darcy stood walking to you and taking your hand into hers.

“Darcy, you’re freezing,” you were alarmed at the coolness of Darcy’s skin. “Are you sick?”

You didn’t miss the quick glance she shot at Loki or the giggle as she turned back to you, “I’m perfectly fine. You always worried too much. Come on I want you to meet some friends of ours.”

Darcy pulled you down the table into an empty seat between two attractive gentlemen, “Everyone this is my best friend and sister Y/N Lewis and Y/N, you remember my love Loki of course.”

“It’s delightful to see you again, Y/N.”

“You too, Loki.”

Darcy pointed across the table from you, “Y/N, this is my friend Natasha and her fiancé Clint.” They both nodded and you offered a half-wave.

“And last but certainly not least these handsome gentlemen making a sandwich of you are Steve Rogers,” Darcy pointed at the blonde man to your left and then to the brunette at the right. “And this is his husband James Barnes.”

“Darcy,” James spoke up. “I told you my name is Bucky but Y/N you can call me whatever you want.” He finishes off with a flirtatious wink and your cheeks heat up, shocked at the fact he would flirt with you.

“Excuse my husband,” Steve takes your hand placing a soft kiss on it. “He does have good taste though sweetheart. You’re stunning.”

“Wow, thank you,” you stuttered. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“So sisters?” Natasha leaned forward. She looked like a cold calculating person but her eyes and voice said she was kind in her own ways.

“Oh I was adopted by Darcy’s parents.”

“And we’ve been inseparable ever since,” Darcy insisted. “She’s come to visit while she’s on break from school.”

“What are you studying?” Steve asks.

“I’m a history major with an emphasis on ancient mythology,” you shrugged.

“She was obsessed with Greek myths as a kid. Didn’t you name your dog Cerberus?”

You blushed nodding, “I did, but I hope to become a scholar on the subject and one day teach.”

“That’s admirable,” Loki comments as Darcy returns to his lap.

“Greek myths?” Natasha leans forward. “What’s your favorite myth?”

“Persephone and Hades,” you answer and Darcy snickers.

“This girl was obsessed with that myth for years,” Darcy teased. “I think you’ll love your bridesmaid gown that Natasha made for you.”

“Oh you’re a designer?”

“My Tasha is gifted in so many ways,” Clint finally speaks. He and Natasha share an intimate gaze and you look away meeting Bucky’s eyes.

“And you and your husband Steve? How do you know Loki?”

“Steve, Clint, and I own a private security company and we work with Loki in the capacity. He manages our finances. Boring stuff like that doll.”

“Private security?”

“Bucky and I used to be in the military so we put our skills to good use protecting people. Some we work for money and others pro bono if necessary,” Steve answers.

“That’s admirable,” you smile before Darcy stands.

“Well, now those introductions are out of the way. Y/N, come with me and Nat and we’ll get you fitted into your gown for the wedding.”

“Okay,” it seemed sudden and everyone had been nice but there was something off about the whole evening. It felt like everyone was in on a joke that you weren’t privy to. As you stood everyone did and Steve held out his hand to let you step away from the table. Bucky replaced the chair and shot a wink in your direction. You wouldn’t deny the flutter you felt over it but yet uneasiness settled in your stomach. 

Darcy wrapped her arm around your shoulders as Nat came up forcing you between her and Darcy. They spoke animatedly over your gown but you couldn’t focus. There was a creeping feeling and you turned to see Steve and Bucky’s eyes were focused on you. Not only that but they held the same strange glow you swore you saw in Darcy’s. What was going on?

Steve and Bucky watched you move with the two women but restrained themselves from the desire of taking you right there. Loki motioned for the men to follow and they moved on from the dining area to the sitting room, “Well, is she everything Darcy promised?” Loki looked rather smug.

“She’s exquisite. I can see why Darcy doesn’t wish for her to remain human,” Steve spoke up taking Bucky’s hand. “My love?”

“I would have had her now if it wasn’t for this charade we have to maintain. Where are you with her information, Clint?”

“Tony is working on it now. So far all of her records from the foster homes have been erased. This includes her life up until her adoption. The shoebox of her apartment has already been packed up and soon she’ll be nothing but a memory. Vision has her obituary ready showing she died in a car accident on the way here from the airport.”

Loki stepped forward, “I’d just like to say I’m thrilled that you two have finally found someone you can share for eternity. Aren’t you happy I asked you to investigate my Darcy when we first met?”

“We knew the moment we saw her. She is our little dove. So, yes, Loki, we owe you everything,” Bucky grinned.

“I think we need to get her cellphone next. She doesn’t have many other friends but she can tell something is off,” Clint reports noticing the little signs of worry. “We don’t want to run the risk of her trying to escape or calling the police.”

“Bucky and I will handle that. Our chambers are ready for her so it will be no problem isolating her and getting rid of the phone.”

“And you’re positive Darcy is on board with this?”

As if she had been summoned Darcy appeared wrapping her arms around Loki’s torso from behind, “I insisted upon it. I couldn’t imagine letting her die when I have the chance to save her. Plus Loki vouched for you both and I could see tonight how much you like her.”

“She’ll be in pain as you were. She’ll die,” Bucky began.

“And be reborn,” Natasha insisted with a smile. She had returned as well, “Now can we please eat someone. I’m starving.”

“Of course,” Loki pressed a kiss to Darcy’s hand before pulling away heading towards a door. He opened it and four men squeal all tied and lips bound. Loki pulls them out one by one. Clint and Natasha take one and he and Darcy take another. Due to their size, Bucky and Steve each take one. Suddenly fangs descend and the men scream into their gags. The group sinks their teeth into the men’s necks and drink down their blood. Not realizing they have an audience.

Darcy and Natasha helped you into [the gown](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lalamira.com%2FBall-Gown-Off-The-Shoulder-Sweep-Train-Prom-Dresses-With-Beading-Appliques-Lace-018148444-g217001&t=ZGU2YmE3YjI0ODE4MzkyYTg5YTFiMzdjY2MxZGY2YzhiNDI4ZDk4MCx5dFgyZ2p2dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188732589764%2Fwhen-love-and-death-embrace&m=1) but it didn’t need any tailoring. It was perfect made for you. They offered to help you out of it but you insisted it was fine and you needed to sleep. Once they left you wasted no time sneaking out following them down the hallway. You were far enough back they didn’t sense you. They passed the dining area to head into the sitting room. Natasha said eat “someone” but that didn’t make sense. Now it did in glaring clarity as you watched them feed off the struggling men. Even Darcy drank from the bound men, blood falling from her lips as she pulled back her eyes locking on yours.

“Y/N!” she gasped and the others looked up with their glowing eyes and blood-stained fangs.

“Oh my god,” you stumbled back from the door clutching the skirts of the gown and broke out into a deep run. You could hear shouts and your name echoed in the massive halls but it only made you press harder to get away. What the hell were these creatures? What did they do to your Darcy?

You made it to the large doors pulling desperately to open them. They didn’t even budge an inch. You screamed and clawed turning to brace yourself against the door and accept your fate, but the hall was empty. The only sound in the hall was your haggard breathes from running in the heavy gown. You stepped away from the door nervously eyeing the hallways knowing they were somewhere, but not here. You spun to the door trying once again to open it when large arms wrapped around you pulling you away.

“No! Let me go!” you screamed fighting back against the arms digging your nails into the skin and kicking as best as you can manage.

“Calm down doll,” Bucky’s voice is in your ear but his words have little effect. You only fight harder until a well-timed kick between his legs forces him to release you.

“Y/N, stop!” Darcy screams and you freeze but then pull away turning to stare at her. “Let me explain.”

“What did he do to you, Darce? What are you?”

Darcy’s smile is cold, “I’m perfection. I don’t fear anyone or anything and I’m in love. I want you to feel like this too.”

“I don’t want this Darcy. You just killed people,” you hissed backing away from Bucky as Loki appeared behind Darcy. He made no moves to conceal the blood falling from his lip.

“You don’t understand. This is a gift,” Natasha spoke appearing almost out of thin air. “You’re lucky. Hell, you’re blessed to be chosen.”

“No,” you sobbed. “I won’t be that.” You stood straight up swallowing, “I’d rather die.”

An arm locked around your neck pulling you back against a hard body speaking making it clear it was Steve, “Just relax sweetheart.”

Steve’s fangs sinking into your neck forces a harsh cry from your lips even as you struggle trying desperately to pull away. Bucky is next to you grabbing your arm before his fangs sinking into your wrist. Darcy approaches and you sob pleading through mumbling broken words before her eyes lock with yours, “Sleep now.” Despite the pain from where the two men feasted your body went limp at her command and darkness won.

The bed was soft beneath you setting you at ease until you realized you were completely naked. You sat up whimpering at the ache you felt every time you moved. The nightmare of Darcy and her friends being vampires played heavily on your mind as you pushed up from the bed using the sheet as a makeshift robe. The moon was shining brightly through the window and you watched as creatures fluttered by in the light. Maybe it was just this place. Loki seemed otherworldly himself and your love for Anne Rice novels was playing no favors to you.

“**Children of the night, what beautiful music they make**,” the deep voice was directly behind you and you froze.

“Steve?” you asked suddenly remembering fangs sinking into your neck. Absentmindedly, reaching up you found only smooth skin which allowed you to relax even though Steve was in your room. 

“Come back to bed, doll,” Steve’s arms wrapped around you and you trembled.

“Why did you say that?” you asked. “Why are you here?”

“I said it because you were watching the bats and they are the children of the night, but not the only ones,” he spun you in his arms forcing you to look at him. You whimpered at his glowing eyes.

“That wasn’t a dream was it? It was real.”

Another body pressed against you from behind, “You know it’s real, Y/N.”

“You bit me,” you wailed trying to pull away from them knowing it was useless.

“We did because you’re ours,” Steve let go stepping back. You looked up flushed realizing he was naked too. It wouldn’t surprise you if Bucky was naked behind you too.

“I don’t belong to anyone and I want to go home.”

“Doll, you are home,” Bucky walked around confirming your naked suspicions as he wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist. “You just have to accept it and let us change you.”

“Change me?”

“Make you one of us,” Steve cups your cheek leaning forward pressing his lips to yours. You don’t move but you relax as he pulls back, “Bucky and I have been waiting for you for years.”

“Me? But why I’m nothing special and I don’t want to die,” you manage pulling away from Steve and Bucky backing into the wall clutching the sheet covering your modesty.

“Y/N, you are special. You’re our girl and we are going to give you this world on a platter just like Loki has given Darcy,” Bucky moves closer this time and smiles his fangs descended and threatening. “Death is but a moment before an eternity of love and pleasure. Steve and I will be by your side the whole time.”

“I can’t,” you cried sinking to the ground. “Please let me go. Let me take Darcy and I won’t tell anyone. We’ll be quiet.”

Steve and Bucky shared a look and then Bucky turned away walking back to the bed. Steve, however, did not and immediately scooped you up carrying you to the bed. He laid you back pulling the sheet away leaving you bare and scrambling to cover before Bucky pulled you back against his chest allowing Steve to crawl in the bed next to you.

“Darcy is already one of us love,” Bucky nipped at your ear. “She wants us all to be together. She doesn’t want to lose you.”

“Please,” you cry as Steve’s fangs make their appearance while he pushes your legs apart opening your core to him. His hands slide down your legs resting firmly on your inner thighs, “I don’t want this. Please don’t.”

“Shhh, Baby, let Steve have a taste,” Bucky’s fangs move over your earlobe and you shutter with fear.

Steve is smiling as he leans down licking a path up through your cunt. You cry out struggling but between the two large men you’re stuck unable to move away from them. Bucky’s hands move up cupping each breast his thumbs moving over your nipples until they harden. Steve continues licking and suckling at your folds but keeps his eyes locked on you. Bucky licks along your neck before bringing a hand up and turning your face toward him.

“It’s going to feel so good baby,” he insists pressing his lips to yours his tongue tracing along the seams where you refuse to let him kiss you like he wants. But Steve has other plans quickly two fingers are inserted into you amongst his tongue delving through your folds. It forces an involuntary moan giving Bucky the access he so desired his tongue pressing into your mouth tangling with yours.

Steve continues working as Bucky kisses you and your body is betraying you. The heat in your belly warns of an impending orgasm and, honestly, no one has ever gone down on you before. It’s overwhelming and you hate yourself for it. Bucky pulls away from your mouth and you have a moment to scream before his fangs are in your neck. Steve takes the hint removing his mouth and pressing it to your thigh his fangs finding your artery. Steve doesn’t remove his fingers though and works your clit over roughly with his thumb. The ecstasy of the orgasm is slowly taken over even as you feel yourself slipping away.

“Take her now Stevie,” Bucky lets up just enough to encourage his husband before sinking his teeth back in. You can feel the warmth of blood seeping from your neck wound. You’ve been so afraid of dying that now it’s here you let tears fall.

Steve removes his hand from you and his lips. He smiles at you, blood staining his lips as he moves between you fisting his cock. You’re too tired to fight or try to stop him as he presses into you. You sob as he takes his time but nevertheless, you’re full in moments. He looks up then at Bucky before beginning a punishing pace. One hand holds your thigh and the other finds your clit his fingers strumming forcing your body to give in tightening around him. You cried out as Steve continued pounding into you.

“Steve now,” you didn’t realize Bucky had stopped drinking your blood. You watched him slit his wrist and Steve followed suit both hovering over your mouth.

“Drink from us and live forever,” Steve and Bucky ordered in unison but you kept your lips tightly closed.

“Please,” Bucky pleaded leaning down. “Let us make you happy.”

You frowned at the sincerity in his eyes and when you looked to Steve he held the same expression. Slowly you opened your mouth and took what they offered. Steve resumed his thrusting until he stuttered and you cried out as your own orgasm exploded. It was an odd sensation as the bliss of your orgasm mixed with the power of their blood. Steve pulled out and he and Bucky rested on either side of you as you felt your own heart slowing even more so than when they bit you.

“I’m scared,” you gasped as breathing was becoming more and more difficult. “Why me?”

“It’s going to be okay love,” Steve kisses your lips the copper taste of your blood mixing with the sweetness of his and Bucky’s blood you’d swallowed. “Close your eyes and when you wake up you’ll have a new life.”

“There she is,” Bucky’s voice is the first you register and you look at him. He looks so beautiful and you reach out. He takes your hand kissing the palm drawing attention to your skin. You’d always been pale but now it seems unnaturally so. As you pull away from his touch you notice the small scar on your inner arm from a childhood bike accident is gone.

“Am I dead?” you ask and Bucky nods looking next to you. Steve is there looking down at you from where he sits perched on the edge of the bed. Both of them are fully dressed but as you sit up you only have a sheet covering you.

“Tell us how do you feel, love?” Steve asks taking your hand lavishing the same adornments Bucky did previously on your hand.

“I feel so good honestly.” It wasn’t a lie. A slight headache that had formed earlier was gone, you had no aches or tinges of pain, and your skin felt smooth as much as you’d felt.

“We have a gown for you and when you’re up for it everyone is waiting to greet you.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Four days,” Steve answers moving from the bed. He walks around to a closet door opening it and pulling out a simple silk purple gown laying it at the foot of the bed. “May we help you dress?”

“I’m confused by all of this,” you admit pushing the sheet away climbing to the edge of the bed. “So I’m dead but I feel amazing and you both killed me and we had sex.”

“Well, technically, we made you into one of us but you only had sex with Steve,” Bucky grinned. “But I’m a patient man and I’m a little rougher than Steve so I wanted to wait until you were a vampire, like us.”

“Oh,” you smiled standing allowing Steve to help you dress. “[I love this gown](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.frenchnovelty.com%2Ffaviana-curve-9462-perfect-plus-size-prom-dress&t=NGI2ODAyMjE1NWRhMjJjNzAzOTQ0NWFiNTE0OTE4ZjUwYzdkNTc1Yix5dFgyZ2p2dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188732589764%2Fwhen-love-and-death-embrace&m=1).”

“It’s the reason we picked it out,” Steve offered leaning into you so he could kiss you. “This shade of purple looks ravishing on you, Y/N.”

“Hey my turn,” Bucky spins you from Steve into his arms. He dips you slightly but kisses you rough and passionately. It’s a bit of a blessing that you no longer need air because Bucky was nothing if not passionate.

“Oh my,” you whisper as he lets go finally allowing you to stand. “That was amazing.”

“Come on you two. Our family is waiting for us and you, my dear,” Steve takes you back into his arms. “You need to feed soon.”

That gave you a pause, “I have to kill someone?”

“We are death and life all wrapped into one, doll,” Bucky insisted coming to stand beside you keeping you between him and Steve. “We only feed from the worst of society. Murderers, rapists, pedophiles, and people of that ilk sustain us and we stop them from hurting the innocent.”

“That’s noble, but what did the men do that you fed off days ago?”

“They were members of a frat that had been involved in the rape of young women. The school kept covering it up so we handled it.”

Steve and Bucky shared nervous glances but you only smile hooking your arms into theirs, “Good. Come on I want to see Darcy.”

“Yes ma’am,” they answer in unison. The walk down the hallways is slow but you stop before Bucky asks what’s wrong.

“Just processing,” you answered. “I was so scared of you but I’d never felt like this before. Even before no one has ever looked at me like you two did. It’s a little overwhelming.”

“It can be but we have the rest of eternity to figure this out. Buck and I are going to take such good care of you, doll,” Steve insists leaning in and kissing your cheek.

“Stevie’s right, Y/N,” Bucky leans in kissing your other cheek then moving to capture Steve’s lips mere inches from your face. It’s incredibly hypnotizing and you can’t look away but thankfully you don’t have to. They release themselves straightening up and you shiver playfully as they smile.

“Now that a girl could get used to,” you tease and for the first time you really feel like a brand new person. You don’t have to but you take a deep inhale, “Now come on boys. I’m starving.” Steve and Bucky shared a smirk and continued escorting their newly born bride to be reintroduced to her new family.


End file.
